


The Horrors Of The Cave

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Gore, I am very sorry, I thought itd be funny, Other, POV Second Person, Pain Kink, Reader has a Penis, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach buldge, Stretching, Vore, Warden mob, monster fucking, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The glowing heart of the the Warden had never looked so dangerously alluring.
Relationships: Minecraft Warden/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	The Horrors Of The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, I don't know why you have clicked on this but i hope you know that.

It was dark. Very dark.

You were low in the caves, searching, learning, really anything you could do that low down.

The only real regret you had was not bringing any sticks or spare wood for torches. Your eye's weren't very accustomed to the low light levels and you were tripping on debris, making lots of noise that you'd flinch at. There were monsters in the deep that you'd rather not run in to. Lots of them really, but there was one that you never wished to see yet it was standing just a few meters away.

_The Warden._

A foul beast. He was large, covered in furs and a softly glowing moss with low hanging hands with claws. A very stocky creature, wide shoulders and a slim pelvis. 

This has been the closest you've ever been to one of these creatures. It's a lot bigger than other's you've seen, probably more than a foot taller than the other largest you've seen. 

It seemed to be leaving a scent trail behind it. Odd. That isn't usually what Wardens do.

You had been trying to go the direction it was in. You you weren't quite sure if you wanted to anymore. The heartbeat coming from it was adding to your fidgety and horrified attitude. You knew you had to, though, it was the way out of the cave, unless you wanted to dig up and possibly drown in pebbles or dirt.

You see rocks by your feet. You can throw one and use it to distract the beast so you could run by. That wasn't too hard.

The rock had been heavy and thrown lamely, just a few meters away and in that moment you wished for a little more distance but that's not what you'll get.

You run towards the direction of the exit as soon as the creature moves towards to rock. But alas, it is dark and you can hardly see what's in front of you so you trip, failing to put your arms in front of you and hitting you head hard on the ground.

Pebbles and rocks scatter around you, your pickaxe falling out of your belt loop and hitting the ground loudly with a clang.

_Fuck._

The Warden turns around towards the sound quickly. You go to move but your head feels too heavy and you wouldn't be fast enough. Why did Wardens have to be so fast? They were already freakishly strong.

The Warden's heartbeat gets louder and the scraping of it's claws as it dragged it's feet did too.

You were definitely going to die.

Large hands reach down, wrapping around your waist and arms and pulling you up. You find yourself face to face with the beast. A mouth full of teeth haunting you.

You expected to be eaten now. But the creature is standing still. The scent clouds around it wafting towards your direction.

Not knowing what it is aan not wanting to find out, you hold your breath, trying your best not to breath it in. It doesn't quite work, a small amount is inhaled as you gasp for breath after a long moment of not being able to breath. You cough violently. Your first guess at how it's smell in the first half a second after breathing it in was that it was going to be disgusting. But surprisingly, it was insanely _sweet_.

You wanted more.

You would gotten more, but you were set on your feet, now face to face with the beating heart in a wide, cavernous cavity.

The sound fills your ears and your throat closes up. Your breathing quickens and you don't know what to do.

You're suddenly very aroused. And the heart looks like it could give you some of the scent that you had gotten earlier.

You wanted it.

Your hands lace together with the fur of the creature. It was thick and warm. You slowly stick your head in between the bones of the ribcage and put your nose up ti the heart. It was sweet too, nit as sweet though. You still wanted more.

It was warm and the layer of skin around it was thick and slimy, you lick the heart, temptations getting the better of you and a bristle of pleasure goes from the back of your throat and down your spine, your dick hardens.

You take another taste, the slime sticking to your face and making strings of glowing liquid from your tongue to the heart.

The beast groans, you jump, pulling your head out of the cavity quickly. Your head throbbed a little.

You are grabbed by the hands once again, claws ribbing through your skin in some places. It hurt and you'd scream if the blinding pain didn't add to the pleasure.

You are pushed against the cave wall, back scraping against the rock, pants riding down and you cant find it in yourself to care. The friction from your pants moving across your dick was phenomenal and you wanted more.

Your hips involuntarily buck, trying to get what you want but your pants have alread ridden down past your knees. You can feel blood drip from your back because of the scraping on the wall and the small holes formed from the claws.

You see the Warden cock, it's thick and long. You can't fit it but you want it so bad.

You wiggle in the large hands, bucking again and a small whine comes from the back of your throat, filling the cave.

You are dropped, ass hitting the floor painfully. Your dick slaps against your own thigh in a way you've never felt before and the head in on fire.

All you can do is moan and roll to your side. Pleasure shoots through you and you tremble.

The Warden grabs your hips, pulling you up against him so your back is meeting the cavity in it's stomach.

The creature's cock nestle s itself between your ass cheeks and starts pushing against your rim. It hurts.

You moan loudly, groaning as it continues to enter and stretch you. Tears flow down your face. 

The beast starts pushing you down on it's cock faster, you arch your back, yelling out in agony and pleasure.

The beast groans, the heart beat grows louder.

You think the cock cant go any deeper, your insides push against the cock as it tries to go deeper, it does and you can feel you stomach stretch as your organs push to the side.

You pant, you can't do much else, the bump that your stomach is becoming is so large and it keeps going for a moment before it stops, you can feel the beasts pelvis against your ass.

Your dick was harder than its ever been before, precum pushing out of the slit.

The beasts hads dig deeper against your sides as it moves quickly, closer to the wall, you put your arms up to push against it so your arent crushed.

The beast starts to pull put before ramming back into you over and over again. With each thrust you moan louder and cry harder. You scream as you come, your arms growing weaker as you are still being pushed up against the wall and thrusted into. It feels like the large cock keeps getting deeper.

You dick starts growing hard again, painfully sensitive and twitching wildly. The the beast was just using you as a cock sleeve, not giving you any rest.

You moans and whimpers had become pathetic. Your tears mixed with the blood and sweat adorning your body. The thrusts become harder.

Your arms become weaker and start to give out. Once they do, you turn you body to the side so your shoulder can hit the wall instead of your head. 

Your bones crunch and pain filled yours while side as you scream. Each slam into the wall is a new bone in your arm and shoulder breaking. The pain sends a shiver through you and you come again. The cock still pushes in and out of you, hitting your walls and prostate, abusing your asshole.

Your dick hangs lamely between you legs, come dripping from it. 

The best slows down slightly, moving away from the wall. Your arm hangs and swings with the movement and ypu lean back inti the beast's chest. 

The beast leans down, taking your numb should into its mouth and it crunches, taking you arm straight off. It sits down, cock lodged into you and arm in it's mouth, eating it slowly. Your dick twitches again as the blood flows out of your shoulder.

Once the beast is done with it's snack, it grabs a hold of your hips again and starts thrusting your mangled body down on it's cock. Your back scraps up against the ribcage bones and creates more places for you to bleed from.

Your crying and moaning and whimpering fills the room. All you can smell is your own come and sweat and the sweet blinding smell coming off of the large beast. All you can feel is pain and pleasure.

The thrusts become extremely violent, you'd scream if you weren't beginning your decent into shock.

You come again, your asshole clenching around the monster's cock as it too finally releases inside of you. The spurts of come that it unloads into make your stomach expand so it can hold all of it. 

The beast continues to thrust through it's orgasm, treating you as nothing. Come splashes put of you and drips onto the cave floor and the Warden's fur.

It eventually pulls out of you, dropping your twitching and bloody body onto the floor in a puddle of it's and your come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are nice :)


End file.
